Romance
by Servamp
Summary: Un petit OS sur Leo. Aucun spoil. Présence d'un OC.


One-Shot

C'est par un temps que pluvieux que notre histoire va commencer. En effet, nous sommes au début du mois d'octobre, au lycée Lutwige, lycée connu pour n'héberger que des enfants de noble. Et bien sûr, j'en fais partie. Non pas que je sois une des plus riche ou populaire, au contraire ! Mes parents sont entrés il y a peu dans la noblesse en fait, ce qui fait qu'absolument personne ne me connaît. Et c'est tant mieux. La rentrée c'est déroulée il y a tout juste un mois, et pour moi tout se déroule plutôt bien... J'essaie de passer inaperçue, chose qui n'est pas vraiment compliquée. En ce moment même je suis en train de me promener dans les couloirs, encore à la découverte de cet énorme bâtisse. Autant faire un rapide tour, j'ai toujours une fâcheuse tendance à me perdre... Enfin. Et c'est à force de déambuler dans les couloirs qui se ressemblent tous que j'ai finis par atterrir dans une salle de musique, où était disposé deux piano à queue. Sauf que je ne joue pas du piano, mais du violon.

-Autant m'en aller, je perds mon temps ici. Dis-je avant de me retourner, et de tomber nez-à-nez avec un binoclard.

-Oh, excuse moi. Avait il dit.

-Hm... Tu ne serais pas dans ma classe par hasard ?

-Je pense... Pourquoi cette question ?

-Simple curiosité. Je vais te laisser alors. Dis je dans un sourire, avant de le contourner, sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

Après cette petite rencontre, je repartie donc, à l'exploration de l'école. Exploration qui me pris toute mon après midi soit dit en passant. Génial. J'ai précisé qu'on était samedi après-midi et que je n'avais pas cours ? Ah. Enfin, bref, de toute façon, je prends en ce moment la direction de mon dortoir, que je ne partage fort heureusement avec personne. Le bonheur de pouvoir étaler ses vêtements absolument partout...

Dimanche. Le pire jour de la semaine. Pourquoi me demanderez vous ? Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Oh, bien sûr je pourrais sortir en ville, mais avec qui ? Du coup, par ennui, je partis vers la bibliothèque, histoire de trouver quelque chose à lire. Et je fus bien heureuse, après avoir ouvert les grandes portes en bois, de découvrir des rangées et des rangées de livres en tout genre. Quoi de mieux que de la lecture pour passer le temps ? Alors, je me mis à déambuler parmi les rayons, la pièce étant vide. En même temps, qui viendrait s'enfermer ici alors qu'il fait beau dehors ?

Tandis que je marchais, sans regarder où j'allais, je me sentie tomber, puis atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Douleur quand tu nous tiens. Mais attends, sur quoi j'ai trébuché là ? C'est censé être un sol plat... Je me redressais alors, en me frottant la tête, et remarqua le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir que j'avais rencontré la veille, dans la salle de musique. Je remarquais que sa tête était légèrement penchée vers le bas, et qu'il avait une sorte de micro-sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. En baissant les yeux, je vis que ma position laisser fortement voir quelque chose que je n'aurais pas voulu qu'un garçon voit. Alors, je me relevais en vitesse, les joues légèrement rouge.

-Tu n'as rien vu hein ?!

-Rien du tout. Dit il en ricanant.

-Quelle idée de lire assis par terre toi aussi ! Dis je, mes joues étant plus rouge.

-Pardon, pardon.

Je fixa pendant encore un long moment mon camarade de classe, tout comme lui je pense. Avec sa longue frange et ses lunettes, ce n'était pas vraiment possible de voir ses yeux. C'était perturbant. Du coup, je me détourna en grommelant, levant ma tête pour apercevoir le haut de l'étagère. Un sourire vint alors prendre place sur mes lèvres, tandis que je tendis le bras afin de récupérer un livre que j'avais remarqué. Livre qui était bien sûr, posé trop haut pour moi. Tandis que je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds, je sentis une présence dans mon dos, et vis une main attraper le livre que je cherchais à prendre. Me tournant, je pus voir le garçon à lunettes qui lisait le résumé du bouquin d'un air intéressé.

-Ça a l'air d'un bon livre. Il me tendit l'ouvrage.

-J'ai lus beaucoup de livre du même auteur, alors je peux te confirmer qu'il ne peut qu'être bien ! Un sourire prit place sur mes lèvres.

-Tu lis beaucoup ?

-Dès que je le peux. Toi aussi je suppose ?

-Exact. C'est si évident ?

-A vrai dire... Tu as le profil parfait du rat de bibliothèque.

Je me mis alors à légèrement rire, surtout en voyant le petit air renfrogné sur le visage du garçon. Finalement, il se mit lui aussi à rire, puis me tendis le livre.

-Merci... Comment tu t'appelle au fait ?

-Leo. Et toi tu es ?

-Marceline. Mais appelle moi Marcy. Et merci pour le livre. Dis je en lui faisant un sourire.

-Oh mais ce n'est rien.

Alors, je quittais Leo pour aller signer le registre, comme quoi j'avais emprunté un livre. Cependant, je ne voulais pas retourner dans ma chambre. Et rester ici ne serait pas très joyeux non plus, et encore moins seule... Alors une idée me vint. Je marchais en direction de l'endroit où j'avais rencontrer Leo, et le retrouva exactement dans la même position, ce qui me fit sourire.

-J'ai une idée Leo ! Et on allait dehors pour lire ? Il fait beau et ce sera toujours mieux que de rester seul ici !

-Je ne sais pas... Je suis très bien ici.

Je m'approcha alors de lui, et attrapa son bras dans le but de le tirer avec moi.

-S'il te plaît ?

-Bon, d'accord, d'accord. Dit il avec un soupire résigné.

J'eus un petit sourire vainqueur, puis lâcha l'adolescent. Ensuite, je me dirigeais avec lui dans les jardins de l'établissement, qui en valaient le détour. Les buissons étaient taillés à la perfection, des tonnes de fleurs étaient disposées un peu partout... L'idéal pour se reposer. Remarquant un banc, je m'y dirigea et m'y installais, poussant un petit soupire de plaisir, vite imitée par Leo, qui semblait ravis de pouvoir reprendre sa lecture.

-Tu es le serviteur de quelqu'un il me semble ?

-Elliot Nightray.

-Oh, ce garçon à la mèche rebelle ?

-Oui, celui-là. Dit il en pouffant de rire.

-Hm... Il est plutôt mignon.

-Tu trouves ?

-Moui... Enfin, je sais que pas mal de filles de la classe ont déjà craquées sur lui.

-Ah, c'est vrai qu'il a un fanclub...

Et c'est ainsi que Leo et moi avons finit par parler pendant deux bonnes heures de tout et de rien, sans avoir lus. Nous nous étions trouvé pas mal de points en commun, notamment à la lecture. Et puis, il semblait très intéressé quand je lui ais dis que je jouais du violon... Enfin, je le trouvais plutôt sympathique, et tout aussi mignon que son maître en fait. Que se soit au niveau du caractère ou du physique. C'est dur de le faire parler, mais dès qu'on parle de livres, il est plus ouvert à la discussion. Puis, malgré ses culs de bouteille, je le trouve quand même mignon. C'est sûr qu'un coup de peigne dans sa tignasse ne lui ferait pas de mal de temps en temps mais bon. Donc, après ces deux heures à parler, nous finîmes par nous séparer, lui devant rejoindre son maître, et moi ne voulant pas rester seule. Nous nous fîmes un léger signe de la main, avant de partir chacun de son coté.

Cela fait maintenant quatre mois que j'ai sympathisé avec Elliot et Leo. Au départ ce fut compliqué, Elliot ayant un tempérament plutôt enflammé... Mais au final, nous nous entendons plutôt bien. Les deux pianistes semblaient ravis de pouvoir jouer des morceaux avec moi qui les accompagne au violon. J'aime beaucoup Elliot, mais je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec Leo. Et, après les cours, nous avons tout les deux décidé de nous retrouver dans la salle de musique, histoire de nous faire un petit duo. Nous jouâmes donc une mélodie plutôt entraînante et qui à une part de tristesse. A la fin du morceau, je fis un sourire à Leo, lui faisant de même. Mais quelque chose attira encore mon attention. Fatiguée d'être debout, j'allais m'asseoir à coté de lui, devant le piano.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu cache tes yeux ?

-Pour ne plus voir le monde.

-...Hein ?

-Laisse. Il eut un petit rire.

-Moui... Je pourrais voir tes yeux un jour ?

-Peut-être...

Il avait tourné son visage pour regarder les touches du piano, et ne disait plus rien. Peut-être que j'avais dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas... Je me mordis alors la lèvre, et vint doucement déposer un bisou sur sa joue, ce qui eut pour réflexe de le faire légèrement rougir, et il tournait sa tête vers moi, avec un air étonné. Je lui sourit simplement, et m'étira un long moment. Mais alors, je sentie quelque chose sur mon épaule, et en baissant ma tête, je vis que Leo avait appuyé la sienne contre moi. J'eus quelques rougeurs, et passait doucement une main dans ses cheveux qui étaient bien emmêlés. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, dans un silence apaisant.

-Marcy...

-Hm ?

Il releva sa tête afin de pouvoir me regarder. La distance entre nos deux visages me fit un peu rougir, mais je ne fis pas vraiment d'effort pour mettre de l'espace entre nous. Nous nous regardâmes pendant plusieurs minutes, nos visages se rapprochant peu à peu. Alors, je fermais lentement mes yeux, avant de sentir quelque chose de chaud contre mes lèvres. Leo m'embrassait. Mon corps fut inondé d'une douce chaleur, tandis que je passais mes bras autour du cou du garçon, tandis que lui passait les siens dans mon dos. Finalement, nous mîmes fin au baisé, et nous regardâmes, tout les deux le visage rougis.

-E-Euh...

-Leo ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

Il eut un sourire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Marcy.


End file.
